Gone
by Setalina Muro
Summary: [AU] They left him all alone. His brother died in an accident with his father. He lived. And he didn't want to. Until he met her. OneShot. Kinda sad. Confusing. Give it a chance at least. SxS later on.


**Gone**

Written By:

Setalina Muro

**A/N:** This is only the second piece of original poetry I've archived on (The other, as my previous reviewers know is called "Concepts" in Chapter 14 of Shadows of the Night"). This rather confusing piece (even to me) is basically a poem within a poem, another poem after that with rhyming words, and a story-type written conclusion.

I've separated each section so you'll know where they change.

The first part I suggest you read in the following manner to make it make more sense:

1) Read the first part together first.

2) Read the italicized part, it will be the first poem.

3) Read theparenthesized text, it is the second poem.

4)Try it all together again. It should make more sense now.

Of course, this is only a suggestion, but I think it will help some.

This is dedicated to Stormrose Dewleaf who is one of the best authoresses of poetry that I have read here. Something about her writing just inspired me to write this.

I hope all the readers enjoy.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_He's not here anymore…_

(Who will I protect?)

_I'm the only one left…_

(Who will protect me?)

_They've all crossed over…_

(And I sit in the dark.)

_They've left without me…._

(Wonder what I'll be.)

_I'm all alone._

(Alone I shall live)

_Why aren't' they here?_

(I shall die alone)

_Why did they leave?_

(I ponder answers to one question:)

_If they had to go,_

(Why?)

_Lord, give them speed._

(I'll ask God again.)

_I'm all alone_

(Give me answers I need)

_My family's gone_

(Silence. My silence.)

_Far over the hill_

(Its echoes surround me.)

_To the great beyond._

(And I cry out in the night)

_Loss of a loved one,_

(They have to come back for me!)

_Its hard to accept._

(They owe me that right!)

_But I've lost three_

(You can't leave me here!)

_They've been stolen from me._

(I need you all back!)

_And still I can hear their words:_

(This fate isn't right!)

'_Big Brother, don't cry'_

(My little brother…he's lost)

'_Boy, things will be fine.'_

(And Father hardly talks)

_She only cries_

(She is silent and still.)

_Through solemn blue eyes._

(and then she speaks to me last of all)

_Her voice echoes softly:_

(She says:)

'Son, you must fight.'

I rise from my bed to collect my head, thinking about what my mother had said.

Fight? To do what? Live?

As if, I know I'd rather die.

I move to my window

To see what is there.

A young, passing girl

With flowing red hair

Her laughter: Enchanting.

Her eyes: mossy green.

And she is by far, a most welcome sight seen.

I run from my bedroom, heading outside to play.

But to my misfortune the girl went away.

From then on, I searched all the places I went,

For the auburn haired girl to which my love was sent.

And soon I found her with a couple years spent

As I worked in a store for a weekly house rent.

She smiled at me and I melted inside.

She held a kind, gentle stare

From her radiant eyes.

I worked hard to swoon her

and when my task was complete,

I asked for her hand and swept her from her feet.

Now it is with her that I plan to grow old,

As I slip on her finger the elegant stone.

I kiss her tight as the whole crowd cheers

And I know it's the start of some wonderful years.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

They watch sadly from the other side of the mirror, the crystalline glass the only thing keeping them form their beloved one.

A man sighs and steps away from the other two. "He's happy now. He can move on with out us."

A small boy follow suit. "So, he's finally accepted the fact that we're gone."

The man smiles and nodded as he lead his small son away.

They left her alone for her final farewell. Several tears formed by her blue eyes as she summoned her love toward her living son for one last goodbye.

A beaming dark haired boy ran form the chapel doors clutching his new bride's hand. He smiled triumphantly and his blue eyes sparkled. He had never been so happy before.

A small wind ruffled his locks and he smiled into it, as if hearing the heavenly message she was trying to send him, as he dodged rice thrown at him.

She pressed close to the glass and whispered in his ear.

_"I'm so proud of you. You fought. Now you'll be happy. I love you, Seto." _

The End

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. I personally liked this, despite the strangeness of the beginning. Please R&R. And don't flame because it's confusing. If it hurts your brain don't blame it on me. lol


End file.
